the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Destroyer Titles
Caesar = Destroyer is an accomplished tactician and strategist. Destroyers with this Title will often be asked to lead Squads or task forces out in the field against agents of the Darkness. Regents may even seek them out for advise in return for favors. Child of Destruction = Destroyer has reached 10th Degree and is now capable of acts of mass destruction. This Title will make a Destroyer eligible for more direct confrontations with the Enemy. It also gives one bragging rights over younger members of the Order (remember, the Destroyers are a Militant Order and have a higher mortality rate than most other Orders). Child of Subtraction = Destroyer is an expert at the art of Cancellation, that is, negating the supernatural powers of enemies. These guys are often tasked by Regents to be Tribunes. Cold One = This Title is awarded by popular opinion to any Destroyer Adept who slays an entire group of Supernatural monsters with no assistance and showed no fear or hesitation. This Title is important to Destroyers because usually, among mono-Order Squads, only those with this Title are ever chosen to be Regent. God's Executioner '''= Destroyer has slain an infernal opponent of significant rank and power. Destroyer Demon Hunters will look favorably upon them, as will members of the Ecclesiastical Orders and the Order of Hunters. '''I Am War = Destroyers who took charge during a crises involving enemy forces and successfully counterattacked are often granted this Title. Senior Members of the Order will probably know the Adept by name and will be more willing to meet with them for whatever reason. Last Man Standing = Destroyer faced off against an entire group of powerful opponents and defeated them one and all. Those bearing this Title will often be treated with favor by Regents. Left Hand of God '''= Destroyer has saved the lives of many innocents by destroying a major threat to their lives. Those bearing this Title will often be treated with favor by Regents. '''Lord of Oblivion = Destroyer has achieved the top Degree level common to most people. This Title basically designates you as a Senior Member of the Order. Only a few will make it this far. Lord Protector = The Destroyer is either a Regent who has declared a Protectorate to be under his guardianship or is in some other situation where they declare themselves to be the benefactor of a region. Any Supernatural who causes trouble will answer to them. Having this Title will give one far greater influence within the Order and local Regents will see you as a potential ally to cultivate. Sword Bearer = This Title is given when a Destroyer Regent or other high ranking member of the Order takes a younger Destroyer under their wing as a protege. Destroyer Regents will often declare their Sword Bearer to be the next in the chain of command (and line of succession for being the next Regent). Weapon Master = This Title means a Destroyer has attained mastery in the use of a single type of weapon, such as a longsword, whip, assault rifles, etc. Category:Titles